The Last Sacrifice: LOVE FADES
by ChloeRoseHathaway
Summary: This story takes place RIGHT after Dimitri tells Rose his love had faded. Lets just say that she isnt so happy. But things will change. I have great ideas for this story so please read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**THE LAST SACRIFICE:LOVE FADES.**

**This takes place after Dimitri says hes given up on Rose. Lets just say she isn't happy.**

**BTW: I DON'T OWN ****ANYYYYY**** OF THESE CHARACTERS, ORR the stories. ENJOY!**

**Dimitri stared at me with a look that made my blood run cold. Like I was something strange and bad. "Rose, please stop. Please stay away." He was working hard to stay calm. I shot up, now as angry and frustrated as him. I had a feeling if I stayed, we'd both snap. In a undertone, I murmured, **

**"This isn't over. I won't give up on you."**

**"Ive given up on you," he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has."**

**That was the last thing Dimitri had said to me at the chapel. Everything after that was a blur - legs pounding as I ran as far and as hard as I possibly could, lungs burning once I burst through my room at court - eyes stinging with wind and tears. It was to much - the pain inside of me was becoming to much to bare. I couldn't hold back the sobs as my legs gave out from exhaustion.**

**I cant tell you how long I sat like that. Until I heard a knock on my door. Lissa. I felt through the bond.**

"**Come in."**

"**Oh Rose!" She cried running at me.**

"**I don't know why he's doing this to you. I really don't!**

"**Liss I thought you'd be mad at me for angering him." Being all protective and motherly I thought. But I didn't say it aloud.**

**She just hugged me while I broke down again. **

**A while later she got me up and walked me to my bed. She told me to get some rest and that's all I remember after that.**

"**Oh No." I said when I felt my self slip into one of Adrian's dreams. **

"**Little Dhampir." Ass. "Always in a great mood to see me. I don't know what gave it away! Either the look on your face or your kind greeting." He said with a smirk.**

"**Oh don't flatter yourself." I smiled sarcastically. **

"**Ooo. Fiesty." He imitated a little meowing sound. **

"**What do you want Adrian? Im not in the mood right now." **

"**Hey calm down. I was just seeing how you were. Lissa told me you were upset and I knew I was the right person to cheer you up!" Adrian chuckled with his lazy grin laying on his lips. **

**I looked in his eyes for a minute and saw some seriousness in them. What was that all about?**

"**Oh did you know? Well go on and work your magic. Lets see whatcha got." I replied, trying to use badass Rose attitude. **

**But somehow the bastard saw right through me. I was NOT used to that. I thought that was only between me and Dimitri? Oh I'm so confused right now..**

**I felt the tears well up, threatening to overflow. Adrian came over and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. It felt nice. It wasn't the body warming, electrifying felling I got when Dimitri touched me, of course not. But still, it was nice.**

**I layed my head against his chest as I couldn't conceal my emotions anymore. It was too much and I was lost. Lost in ways I never thought possible. This is not how it was supposed to be. Ever since Dimitri was turned, I knew my life was going to change. I never thought Id get him back. But this isn't how its supposed to be. He loves me. Loved me. Whatever! I know he is lying. He has to be. Right?**

"**Adrian?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Can you do something for me?"**

"**Anything" he answered immediately. **

"**You know how you can see peoples auras? Like what they are feeling almost?" I questioned, getting my hopes up.**

"**Yes. I know. And I also know what your going to ask me. And I don't think I can do that for you Rose." He answered. What the hell? Why not? I need to know if Dimitri still cares for me. I need him to see for me. **

"**And why the hell not?" I said standing to my feet.**

"**Rose sit back down and let me explain!" **

**That's when I felt it. **

**I snapped. **

"**And WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WOULD SIT BACK DOWN WITH YOU? YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT AN ASSHOLE DURING THIS WHOLE FUCKING DREAM! I WANT OUUUUT! GET ME THE HELL OUT ADRIAN!" **

**I saw him stand back, his expression confused. I don't know what clicked inside his head but he must of realized that at this point, I was dangerous. And just like that I felt myself fade into the blackness of my sleep. Except I didn't. **

**I sprung up feeling the darkness in me, screaming at me. I felt adrenaline rushing through me. I got up and ran to the courts gym. I tried letting all the darkness out on the dummies. But I couldn't concentrate. It was like I had A.D.D. I didn't know what I was doing until I starting banging on Dimitris door. **

"**OPEN UP!" I yelled. No answer.**

"**DAMNIT! OPEN UP DIMITRI!" I yelled until he finally came to the door wearing nothing but his boxers. He was rubbing his eyes trying to see who was at his door.**

"**What do you need Rose? Do you realize its 3:oo in the morning?" He asked me. **

**He took a step back when he saw my face. I pushed him into his room until we almost hit a wall. That's when he said something, but I couldn't hear it. The buzzing darkness in the back of my brain was blocking it out. **

**And like that, I once again snapped. **

**I swung my fist at Dimitri which he quickly dodged. **

"**What the hell Rose?" He angrily asked me. **

**I didn't answer. I quickly tried to land a blow to his stomach but he caught my foot and threw me to the bed. Damn hes good. **

"**Rose I think you need to leave." He said.**

"**Why?" I yelled. "Because your love has "faded"? I said putting quote marks around faded. **

"**Rose, I said you need to leave!" He yelled getting a little more angry.**

**Good, I thought. Lets just see how far you can go. **

**Alright! What did you think of my first chapter? Good? No good? Review! Thanks! And BTW I like critics! Give me your best! :D**

**I promise to update everyday. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

_The Last Sacrifice: LOVE FADES_

_I DON'T OWN VA OR THE CHARACTERS._

_Thanks for the AWESOME reviews guys! I appreciate them and it makes me want to update immediately! Haha So here it is. Chapter 2. __J__ OH. And feel free to get my email and send me some ideas on what to write. Or just review it doesn't matter. I like hearing what you guys have to say! :D ()_

_RECAP: Rose is over taken by darkness right now, is fighting with Dimitri and seeing how far she can push his anger._

_The look on his glorious face made me almost step back but I didn't break under his stare. _

_I ran at him again. I ducked down faking him out and sprung back up and hit him in the face. As I started to hit him again, he grabbed my arms. _

"_Roza" He breathed my name. _

"_Let. Go. Of. Me." I growled. _

"_You need to calm down."_

"_Fuck off Dimitri! Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!" I screamed._

"_Rose. Your not yourself. This isn't you. This is the darkness inside of you."_

_I knew that. Of course I knew that. But I couldn't stop myself. All the anger over the past few months was letting go and I didn't want to stop it. _

_I ran in again trying to hit him. But of course he blocked me. He taught me that move. _

_He started to turn away to get something. That's all I needed. _

_I ran and jumped on him from the back, piggy back ride style. _

_I put him in a choke hold and felt him grabbing my sides, pulling me in front of him._

_I was now in front of him trying to choke him still. He rammed me up against the wall. Ouch. That was going to hurt. _

_I then realized how close we were and that we were both breathing really hard. I looked into his eyes noticing that he was really looking back. Really showing an emotion towards me other than hate. Or pity. _

_And I took the chance I knew I might not ever have again. _

_I kissed him. And like that the darkness disappeared._

_I kissed him with so much passion that I never knew my body had. _

_But what surprised me most was that he wasn't pulling away or stopping. I knew he still loved me. _

_But like always, I spoke too soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The Last Sacrifice: Love Fades

I don't own VA or the characters.

So I'm really enjoying the reviews! Keep them coming! J

Well I promise that the next few chapters will be pretty long. Sorry about Chapter 2. I know it was short. But I wanted to put it up last night. So I hope this chapter makes up for Chapter 2. Love you guys! J

RECAP: Rose and Dimitri are fighting because Rose is filled with darkness. She takes the only chance she has to kiss him. But will this turn out well?

He started to break the kiss.

"Shit!" I yelled frustrated.

I jumped down but he wouldn't let go of me. I could feel him staring at my face.

"Rose"

I wouldn't look at him.

"Rose!"

That scared me. When I looked up, I saw tears in his eyes. Well this didn't help.

I broke down. Sobbing like I never had. He went to reach for me but I ran out the door.

I ran. And I ran. And I ran.

I don't know exactly wear I was going.

I think it had been about thirty minutes before I had to stop to get my breath.

I heard someone come up behind me. I started to turn around but someone hit me on the head. I felt myself getting dizzy….

Before I knew it, everything went black….

I had no idea where I was when I woke up. It looked like a hotel room. But I still wasn't for sure.

I started to get up but I was tied to the bed. What the hell?

"No, no, no Rosemarie. Your going to have to stay there for a while longer." Your kidding me right?

"Oooh Vicktor, how I missed you!" I said sarcastically making it VERY clear that I didn't.

"Oh Rose. Always so charming." He said smiling. I would love to smack the smile off his face.

"What do you want Vicktor? Id love to stay and chat but I'm very busy having a life."

Then we made eye contact. That's when I saw it. Skin too pale, red rim…. This isn't good.

I tried to hide my shock. But I obviously wasn't doing that great of job because he grinned and showed me his fangs.

"I've changed Rosemarie. You might want to be a good girl. Or someone could get hurt."

No shit? Of course he had changed. Into a Strigoi.

"What do you want Vicktor?" I said again.

He started pacing around the bed.

"You" He said.

"And why would you want me?" I said trying to hide some of the fear I was feeling.

"For your skills of course. I have known you for years and I knew that you would be an amazing fighter. Just like your mother. Janine is it?" he questioned.

"Yes." was all I could say.

I could feel the ropes around my wrists sliding off slightly. It wasn't ganna be easy getting them off though.

So I stalled.

"So what can I do for you to make you let me go?" God I hoped this worked!

"Oh there's nothing you could do for me to make me do that!" He looked at me as if I was crazy to even think of that.

The ropes were starting to slide down my knuckles.

"How is our Vaslissa doing?" He asked, amused.

They were off.

I sprung up lunging for him.

I saw that I caught him off guard for a second but with him being Strigoi, he recovered quickly.

He dodged my fist, landing a blow to my right side.

I sprung back up punching him.

I took his head in my hands and hit it against the wall.

He fell to the floor but other than that, he wasn't fazed.

We were still fighting when I was backing into a kitchen. I quickly looked around for anything while still trying to fight him off.

In the far right corner there was a knife rack.

I ran for that and grabbed the biggest one I could.

The first hit I made for his neck was blocked by his hand.

He screamed in pain but still tried to fight.

This time I wont miss, I thought.

I lifted up and swung.

Bingo.

My knife dug into his neck but didn't go as far as I hoped.

I swung again and made progress.

By this time, Vicktor was on the floor and blacked out. But I knew if I didn't finish him soon he would heal and wake up.

As soon as I finished I ran out the door.

I ran for a while trying to find out where I was.

I was outside court a ways. There's a small town you can go through to get to the court. I recognized a street we took and sprinted down it. I spotted a phone booth and ran to it. I got in and dug around in my pocket so I could find enough to make one call. I dialed the one number I knew could help.

"Hello?"

"Dimitri? Its me. I need your help."

So...? Whatcha think? I might replace this chapter if you dont like it. Tell me what you think! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Sorry I had to delete and re-add the chapters because I messed up a bit. Sorry bought that. :/ Ill make sure to do it carefully next time. Hahaha. This sucks.

I still don't own VA or the characters.

RECAP: Rose gets kidnapped by Vicktor. She kills him and called Dimitri to come pick her up. Lets see what happens! J

(Ok. So, im kinda doing my own ending of SB. If that's all good with you. J Ill keep close though! Here ya go)

About 30 minutes later a black hummer arrived in front of my eyes.

Dimitri hopped out with such grace it took my breath away.

"Rose is everything okay?" he asked with worry on his face.

"How long has it been since I came to your room that night?" I needed to know how long it had been.

"About 3 days. Why? Are you alright?"

3 days? Are you kidding me?

"Vicktor kidnapped me. He must have drugged me to stay asleep. I would have woken up…. I cant believe this! Well at least-"

"What the hell happened Rose?" He interrupted.

I told him what happened. Starting from me running away to where we were now.

"I'm so sorry Roza. I should have come after you. This wouldn't have happened." He came over and put his arm around me. He wants to be nice now? Aw fuuuck no. I slipped out of it and got in the car. I had forgotten how pissed I still was.

When I got in I looked back and he had a questioning look but shook it off and got in the drivers seat.

When we arrived at the court, he took me to the café to get something to eat.

We ate in silence for a while. But me being me couldn't take it.

"So what'd I miss?" I asked.

"Well nothing that I know of. I've just been being working. But I really wouldn't call it working when I have four guardians following me around."

I looked around and saw 4. They were just disguised.

"Mmm." I said taking a bite of my muffin.

"Rose I-" he stopped.

I looked behind me to find what looked like an army coming towards us.

One minute it was me and Dimitri and the next it was swarmed with gaurdians. It looked like about twenty.

"You need to come with us right now," one of the guard's said.

"If you resist, we'll take you by force."

"Leave him alone!," I yelled, looking from face to face. That angry darkness exploded within me. How could they still not believe? Why were they still coming after him? "He hasn't done anything! Why cant you guys accept that he's really a dhampir now?"

The man who'd spoken arched an eyebrow. "I wasn't talking to _him._

"You're… you're here for me?" I asked. I tried to think of any new spectacles I might have caused recently. I considered the crazy idea that the queen had found out I'd spent the night with Adrian and was pissed off about it. That was hardly enough to send the palace guard for me, though… or was it? Had I really gone too far with my antics?

"What for?" demanded Dimitri? That tall, wonderful body of his-the one that could be so sensual sometimes-was filled with tension and menace now.

The man kept his gaze on me, ignoring Dimitri. "Don't make me repeat myself: come with us quietly, or we will make you." The glimmer of handcuffs showed in his hands.

My eyes went wide. "That's crazy! Im not going anywhere until you tell me how the hell this-"

That was the point at which they apparently decided I wasn't coming quietly. Two of the royal gaurdians lunged for me, and even though we technically worked for the same side, my instincts kicked in. I didn't understand anything here except that I would _not_ be dragged away like some kind of master criminal. I shoved the chair id been sitting in earlier at one of the gaurdians and aimed a punch at another. It was a sloppy throw, made worse because he was taller than me. That height difference allowed me to dodge his next grab, and when I kicked hard at his legs, a small grunt told me I'd hit home.

I heard a few scattered screams. The people working at the café ducked behind their counter like they expected automatic weapons to come out. The other patrons who'd been eating breakfast hurriedly sprang from their tables, heedlessly knocking over food and dishes. The ran for the exits-exits that were blocked by still more gaurdians. This brought more screams even though the exits were being cut off because of me.

Meanwhile, other guardians were joining the fray. Although I got a couple good punches it, I knew the numbers were too overwhelming. One gaurdian caught hold of my arm and began trying to put cuffs on me. He sropped when another set of hands grabbed me from the other side and jerked me away.

Dimitri.

"Don't touch her." he growled.

There was a note in his voice that would have scared me if it had been directed toward me. He shoved me behind him, putting his body protectively in front of mine with my back to the table. Gaurdians came at us from all directions and Dimitri began dispatching them with the same deadly grace that had once mad people call him a god. He didn't kill any of the ones he fought, but he made sure they were out of action. If anyone thought his ordeals as a strigoi or being locked up had diminished his fighting ability, they were terribly mistaken. Dimitri was a force of nature, managing to take on both impossible odds and stop 's me each time I tried to join the fight. The gaurds might have been the best of the best of the best, but Dimitri… well, my former lover and instructor was in a category all his own.

His fighting skills were beyond anyone else's, and he was using them all in defense of me.

"Stay back," he ordered me. "They aren't laying a hand on you."

At first, I was overwhelmed by his protectiveness-even though I hated not being a part of a fight. Watching him fight again was also entrancing. He made it look beautiful and lethal at the same time. He was a one man army, the kind of warrior that protected his loved ones and brought terror to his enemies-

And that's when it hit me.

"Stop!," I suddenly yelled. "I'll come! I'll come with you!"

No one heard me at first. They were too involved with the fight. Guardians kept trying to sneak behind Dimitri, but he seemed to sense them and would shove chairs or anything else he could get a hold of at the,-while still managing to kick and punch those coming at us head-on. Who knew? Maybe he really could have taken on an army by himself.

But I couldn't let him.

I shook Dimitri's arm. "Stop," I repeated. "Don't fight anymore."

"Rose-"

"_STOP!"_

I was pretty sure id never screamed any word so loudly in my life. It rang through the room. For all I knew, it rang through the entire court.

It didn't exactly make everyone stop, but many of the guardians slowed down. A few of the cowering café workers peered over the counter at us. Dimitri was still in motion, ready to take everyone on, and I had to practically throw at him to get him to notice me.

"Stop." This time, my voice was a whisper. An uneasy silence had fallen over everyone. "Don't fight them anymore. I'm going with them."

"No. I wont let them take you."

"You have too." I begged.

He was breathing hard, every part of him braced ready to attack. We locked gazes, and a thousand messages seemed to flow between us as the old electricity crackled in the air. I just hoped he got the right message.

One of the guardians tentatively stepped forward-having to go around the unconscious body of his colleague- and Dimitri's tension snapped. He started to block the guardian and defend me again, but I instead put myself between them, clasping Dimitri's hand and still looking into his eyes. His skin was warm and felt so, so right touching mine.

"Please. No more."

I saw then he finally understood what I was trying to say. People were still afraid of him. No one knew what he was. Lissa had said him behaving calmly and normally would soothe fears. But this? Him taking on an army of guardians? That was not going to get him good points for good behavior. For all I knew, it was already too late after this, but I had to attempt damage control. I couldn't let them lock him up again. Not because of me.

As he looked at me, he seemed to send a message of his own: that he would still fight for me, that he would fight until he collapsed to keep them from taking me.

I shook my head and gave his had a parting squeeze. His fingers were exactly how I remembered, long and graceful with calluses built up from years of training. I let go and turned to face the guy who had originally spoken. I assumed he was some sort of leader.

I held out my hands and stepped forward.

"Ill go quietly. But, please… don't lock him back up. He just thought… he just thought I was in trouble."

I thought I was in trouble for Victor. But when I heard what he said I was shocked.

"Rose Hathaway, you are under arrest for high treason."

"What kind of treason?" I asked.

"The murder of Her Royal Majesty, Queen Tatiana."

Aw hell. I did NOT do that.

I was in a jail cell for a while before a guard told me I was going to have a hearing soon.

"Will the really put me on trial for murder? Even though I DIDN'T FUCKING murder the Queen?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure they will."

After my hearing they decided that there would be a trial set up.

Ambrose came over and handed me a note. It read:

_Rose, _

_If youre reading this, then something terrible has happened. You probably hate me, and I don't blame you. I can only ask that you trust that what I did with the age decree was better for your people than what the others had planned. There are some Moroi who want to force all dhampirs into service, whether or they want it or not, by using compulsion. The age decree has slowed that faction down. _

_However, I write to you with a secret you must put right, and it is a secret you must share with as few people as possible. Vasilisa needs her spot on the council, and it can be done. She is not the last Dragomir. Another lives, the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. I know nothing else, but if you can find this son or daughter, you will give Vasilisa the power she deserves. No matter your faults and dangerous temperament, you are the only one I feel can take on this risk. Waste no time in fulfilling it._

_-Tatiana Ivashkov_

_Holy shit!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Official beginning of The Last Sacrifice: Love Fades.

I don't own VA. J

Well. I have been staying up so late to write these chapters! Bleh! Tomorrow is my official last day of summer. L BUT I will try to keep updating everyday. Please forgive me if I don't. I will somehow make it up to you. I promise that tomorrow I will update 2 chapters. This ones kinda short because I'm tired! I hope you understand. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! YOUR AWESOME!

RECAP: Rose has just been arrested.

I was in the Court's jail cell's for about a week. The second day I was here, they decided visitors were okay. THANK GOD! :D I was already about to hang myself.

I slept most of the time in my jail cell. I only woke up for visitors or food. And the food sucked. I was seriously being starved.

Adrian had come by and had been with me for the last 4 hours. I never enjoyed his company so much. And he could see that.

I told him about my outrageous hunger. Or… Well my stomach told him really. So he had my favorite foods made and we had dinner together. Really sweet right? Maybe too sweet…..

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked.

"Because I love you Rose." He answered simply. He's good.

"No seriously Adrian. Tell me." He tried to fake confusion. But he finally broke under my glare.

"They have decided to not have a trial." he said looking down.

"Does that mean they are letting me go?" I jumped up with excitement.

"No Rose. Just shut up for a sec. They aren't having a trial. They are going to kill you."

No way! They cant do that!

"When are they, uh, ganna try to kill me?" A plan sparked in my brain.

"In about 2 days I guess. They are giving you about 40 more hours to live. It sounds dumb and to be hones there is no explanation to why they are doing it this way. I'm so sorry Rose, that I-"

"Get Abe for me." I interrupted.

He looked hurt that I interrupted him during his love speech but this was IMPORTANT.

"What? Why? Do you need something? I'm sure that I can-" Did he not hear me?

"ABE! I fucking need to talk to Abe!" I shouted. I could faintly feel the darkness bubble within me.

He REALLY looked hurt.

"Please" I whispered. "I'm sorry. It's just important. And when I get everything sorted out I promise I will ask for you first." After all he had done for me, there is no way I can give back all he has done for me. I just keep hurting him and hurting him and I don't mean too… Gosh I don't need men in my life right now.

"Sure. Ill get him." He replied. He kissed me on the forehead and walked out without another word.

About 20 minutes later my old man appeared at my cell.

"Hey Zmey. Enjoying your freedom?"

"Har, har Rose. Not funny." Well I thought it was funny…. "Ivashkov said you needed me."

"Yeah…"

"For what?" He looked a bit impatient. But I didn't know how to put this. At all.

"Read this." I reached inside my pocket and got the note from the Queen and handed it to him.

He read it twice I think to make sure he understood clearly what it was saying. Good for him. It took me about 30 times to REALLY get it.

"Rose… I don't think this is a good idea. Not really anyway. Your in jail. You cant possibly fulfill-" Aha! It clicked. They do say to great minds think alike.

"I need to escape" I whispered.

"I have a plan."

"Great. What is it?"

"I need to think it through first. When I come back I will fill you in and by tomorrow you'll be out." His eyes gleamed. He's an evil man, I thought.

"Wait! I need you to not tell Lissa, Christian, Adrian, or Dimitri. They don't need to be apart of this. Please. Just don't. But I'll tell you who you CAN involve. Do you remember the Alchemist, Sydney?" Oh this is too good!

"Oh yes. The one that helped you in Russia."

"Yeah. I am going to need her help. Big time. No one can know about this plan do you understand Abe? NO ONE." I was talking real slow so he would get what I was saying.

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first time. Deal. Be back in a bit"

He turned and walked away. And like that I was alone again. I decided to take another nap. My 6th today. But it's not like I had anything better to do right?

I was awakened to footsteps coming down the hall. I hopped up thinking it was Abe with his almighty plan.

Nope. Not at all.

Instead I found my god coming down the long hall to my cell.

Dimitri.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Last Sacrifice: Love Fades

Alright. Tomorrow I start school. Wish me luck! Ha. Ok. I am going to do my best to updated everyday. I just wanna get settled and then I will get back to writing. I promise I wont leave you hanging. Reviews make me want to write more BTW. Tell your friends bout the story! PLEASE! Ha. I just want a lot of fans! Love you guys! J

RECAP: Rose needs to escape to find Lissa's sister/brother so she can take her place as queen. Abe is going to help her. She hopes anyway. Then Dimitri comes to visit her for the first time in a week. Completely unexpected.

He looked like a complete god. My god.. His duster swirling around him, his hair tied at a ponytail at the neck. But those few strands that always refuse to stay behind his ear were also in place. His face had a hard expression on it. His lips were in a tight line and looked so hard and cold. But I knew that they were soft and warm. Like when we kissed.

"Rose!" He looked annoyed.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"I called your name twice. You just stared at me. Were you with Lissa?" Oh shit. I was lost in his beauty. Im not surprised really.. Its been forever since I saw his face….

"Oh. Uh no. I'm just a little surprised to see you here that's all."

"I thought you might like some company. Coming from someone who was in a cell for a long time too. Thought you'd want someone to talk to."

"Uh thanks.?" Don't get used to it. Don't get used to it. I had to remember that.

"How are you?" He looked kinda like he didn't wanna be here. Did Lissa make him?

"Ha. What do you think Comrade? I've been stuck in this hell hole for a week. I'm anything but ok." He winced as I used his old nick name.

"I heard about your trials." Small talk?

I just nodded.

"They said you were…untouchable. You're going to be a perfect guardian."

"Yeah. Only because of you. Learned from the best right?" I was being serious. I might have putting my Rose attitude in there, but I think he caught on to me being serious. He could always see right through me…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Last Sacrifice: Love Fades

Here's the 2 chapters I promised! Yeah I know they are short..But I hope you still like it.! J

"I knew you were going to be the best in your class before we started training. I don't know how. I could just feel it. And that made it easier to train you. Not that it was easy. Your very stubborn" A small smile formed on his lips.

I couldn't help but letting a smile of my own escape. All those memories of me giving him shit about practice. The good days when things were simple. Well… kind of simple that is.

"Welp that's me."

"I know you didn't do it." Huh?

"What?"

"I know you didn't kill the queen."

"Well your about the only person that believes it." Inside of me, something fluttered. And then I wandered.

"Why'd you come here Dimitri?" I needed to know.

"Why do you think that there would be a reason?" He questioned.

"Come on Dimitri. We haven't really talked since you were turned back. And when we did it involved screaming or fighting. Tell me why you fought for me. Tell me why you would still do that for me when you claim your love has faded. When you wouldn't even look me in the eye when I TRIED to talk to you. Tell me why your really here after ignoring me for so long." It all just kind of came out before I could stop it.

"Just tell me." I whispered. I felt the tears come down hot on my face.

"Roza…" He sounded strained.

"I was ashamed. After all the things… I couldn't see how you could even try to look me in the eye. Everytime I saw you, I could see pain.. I wanted to comfort you but.. I didn't think my heart could comfort anymore. I just… Rose… I'm sorry. I couldn't. Cant. There is nothing I can do to ever make it up to you." I could see a few tears fall down his cheeks.

"You can make it up to me by forgetting. Or at least trying. That's all I want Dimitri. Is just for you to try."

"I just need sometime Rose.. I just don't feel like I can love again. I feel like I wont be able to handle it. Like im not strong enough…" I don't really have time… Not with me escaping… But I wouldn't tell him that.

"Alright. That's enough for me." Was all I could reply with.

I heard a door at the end of the hall open up.

Abe.

Its time.

"Dimitri? Can I talk with my dad? I'll talk to you later. And I still love you. No matter what happens." I smiled at him my man-eater smile. He stared with a lustish expression for a minute then smiled. Hmm. Gotcha! J

"Ok. Goodbye Roza." He nodded to Abe and left. That was the last time I might ever see him again.. But I couldn't focus on that right now.

"Alright Rose. My guards are outside with a car. Ill tell you the rest when we are out. I used compulsion to get the keys. Once you get out they are going to come towards us to attack. You need to be ready. I will use compulsion on a few, but the rest is up to you. Once we are outside, you need to run. Fast. You will see the car on the left side of this building. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Hell yeah. Bring it on"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Last Sacrifice: Love Fades

J I start school today. I'm writing this before school starts hoping to make you guys happy! Here's Chapter 8. BTW I don't own VA or the characters.

Recap: Dimitri visited Rose while in her jail cell. Completely unexpected. Then Abe comes in with his plan to escape.

It all went by so fast. Don't get me wrong, it worked. I knew it would. But I hated hurting the ones I loved and in result hurting me. All I know is that this is not a mistake. This is for Lissa. So she can be queen. But this is the only reason I am escaping and I cant tell any of my friends goodbye. I don't know what will happen if I run into trouble, or if I get killed. I just don't know. I don't have a plan yet and I feel like im screwed.

Abe unlocked the door. I charged at the first guard who came at us, punched his head into the wall. I didn't see him stir after he hit the ground. One down 16 left. That's not even including the ones outside. They think I'm dangerous. Well… I guess I am.

I was fighting 5 Guardians while Abe had 7 under compulsion. He was making the 7 go after the other Guardians who were trying to get me back in my cell.

The thing that hurt worse about my escaping was that I didn't give anyone an explanation why. Or even invite them to come. I don't know how Liss is ganna take this. Or Dimitri. Shit…. I keep feeling guilty about my escaping. But I couldn't think about that now.

I took all 5 down and moved on to help Abe. I took his had and we sprinted down the hallway. I threw the door open, all adrenaline now. We ran past the Guards at the desk eating lunch.

I could just see the doors that led to the car that I would get into to escape. This was my last minute at the court. I let go of Abe's hand and sprinted harder.

"Abe! Hurry! I see the car!" I shouted trying to get him to go a little faster.

We were out the doors.

I looked around for the car. Walking towards the jail area was Adrian. Shit. So much for going quietly.

"Rose! What the hell?" I knew I couldn't stop to chat so I gave him a last look and sprinted for the damn car.

Once to the car, me and Abe jumped into the back and the driver started driving before the doors were shut.

At the gates, we just rammed through them. And off, to where I have to clue, but I was out and free.

I had forgotten what freedom tasted like. And Oh was it good.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Last Sacrifice: Love Fades

Alright! I think you will really like what happens next in the story. Might not be in THIS chapter but I know your ganna like it! J Cant wait to write it! Which means that I am going to update more soon! J Love you guys!

RECAP: Rose has just escaped Court with Abe, 1 Guardian, and a driver. Lets just see how far she gets.

After all that time in a jail cell, I was high on colors, nature, LIFE. I just felt so good!

_Bang! Bang!_ WTF?

I looked back to see a car shooting at us. I had no idea who it was. They were wearing a mask and had a glove on the hand with the glove. Probably a Guardian undercover? That's not right.

"Alright Rose. Here's the deal. We are going to make it look like this is your death. The man behind us works for me. He is a trained Guardian and has worked at the court for 3 years. Think of him as a cop for the Court. That car has a video camera in it watching us, identifying us. So they know it's us. Put this ring on. Its an invisible charm made by earth users. It makes you blend in with nature. We are going to have to jump out of the car do you understand? Out the sun roof. Do you understand the plan so far?"

Fuck.

"Uh.. Yeah. Yeah. Lets do this."

He handed me a jacket, pants, boots, and goggles. Mmm. Hot? (Sarcasm.) He told me to put them on in case of road rash. We climbed out onto the sunroof and prepared to jump. He was on the right side, I on the left.

"Ok. Its time. Ready?" I nodded. "One. Two. THREE!"

And then we jumped.

I don't think I can explain the rush I got from that. It was SO MUCH FUN! The landing hurt my legs, but I recovered quickly and started to go over to Abe.

Right as I started to cross the road, I heard THE biggest explosion. Our car Blew up. And absolutely nothing was left. Not even a tire. Not even dust. That was floating in the air. Wow.

I hated to think that people would see that, that's how Rose Hathaway was killed. Well, until I came back of course.

"ROSE! Come on! I hear the sirens!" Yeah they were. It sounded like about 15 sirens. Great. This is the day that I die. In everyone's mind. Lissa, Adrian, Christian, my mom. Dimitri.

Oh not Dimitri!

I was instantly sucked into Lissa's head.

People were running around frantically, freaking out. Adrian came up to her looking… she didn't even know the word for the grief on his face.

"Rose…" He choked out.

"What? Rose? Rose what? She's in her cell. I was just on my way to see her. Adrian what's going on?" She was so confused… She started hyperventilating, not knowing what was happening. Adrian broke down crying and he held onto Lissa. She let him cry for a minute. Then her curiosity got to her.

"Adrian? What the hell happened with Rose?" She was getting scared.

"Did you hear the explosion?" He asked, drying his eyes.

"Yes. I think everyone did. Why? What's that have to do with Rose?"

"She escaped… He and her dad, that Abe guy. They were in a car and it exploded. There is nothing left. Not even bones or anything. The Court cop behind them have a tape of everything. She's gone." She couldn't really understand him but she got the jist.

How was that possible? How'd she get out? An explosion? No way. Rose cant be dead! She thought.

But the more she thought about it, the more it became true.

And then Lissa blacked out.

I was immediately shot back to my own head.

"ROSE MOVE YOUR ASS! There coming!" I guess he was trying to get my attention.

We ran for a while until. When we stopped, there was a helicopter waiting for us. Sweet, I thought.

"Alright, Sam. We made it. Lets got to the HQ." Abe said.

"Where's that at? Russia. Sydney is meeting us there." Russia?

"Oh."

And like that, off to Russia we went.

J I hope you like it so far! REVIEW! Give me some of your predictions or ideas! I wanna hear them! J


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Last Sacrifice: Love Fades**

**Hey guys! I just wanna say I appreciate everyone's reviews. They mean A LOT. Love you all! **

**Recap: Rose and Abe have escaped Court. They are now on their way to HQ (Head quarters) in Russia. Sydney is meeting them there. What surprise does Sydney have for Rose? We will see**

**I had never ridden in a helicopter before. I'll admit though, it was nothing what I expected it to be. It was loud and took FOREVER to get to a landing pallet. **

**I took a look at my surroundings after we landed. Whoa, it was gorgeous and kinda chilly. **

"**Where are we?" I asked Abe.**

"**We are in Germany right now. We are going to get on a plane, go to St. Petersberg, and get on a plane." He answered.**

"**Ok. Sounds good."**

"**Oh! But first we are going to go meet with Sydney. We have a surprise." He gave me a half smile, half smirk. What was that about?**

"**Abe I hate surprises. You should know that by now." What the hell did those two have in mind?**

"**Oh Rose. I know. Just like your mother." He looked off for a minute. Then looked back at me. "Ok. Lets go."**

**There was a small, blue Volkswagon parked a few feet away. Abe pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket and led me to the car.**

**About two hours later, we arrived at what looked like a very modern business building. Abe told me that it was for Alchemist, and that I would soon find out my surprise. Greeeeaaaat.**

**I heard her, before I saw her. I wouldn't say she was HAPPY to see me. But she sure wasn't unhappy about it. **

"**Rose! Finally! How are you? What happened with your boyfriend? Did everything go ok?" So many questions! **

"**Slow down! Slow down! I'm fine. Yeah everything went planned." I told her.**

**I couldn't answer what had happened with Dimitri. Not yet anyway. So I ignored the question. **

"**Good! Ok. Come on. Time for your surprise. Its going to take a while so we need to get started now." Wait… What?**

**We walked into a room that looked to be like her office.**

"**Ok. What's the surprise?" I was getting nervous. She and Abe exchanged looks.**

"**Well.. You cant go walking around anywhere looking like you. They have spy's everywhere looking for you. Even though the story is that you died, I have heard rumors of people think your still alive or something. I don't know its weird. Did you know no one has ever escaped court?" Gosh! Get to the damn point!**

"**Syndey! Just fucking tell me! I have places to be and things to do!" I didn't mean to piss her off or make her feel bad, its just that my whole life, and Lissa's, is on the line.**

"**Always so impatient. I was just asking a question. I mean its not like you even bothered to talk to me after we split in Russia. But whatever. Like I said, you cant be walking around, looking for Lissa's sibling like nothing ever happened. Cause supposedly you died."**

**She just kind of stopped and stared at me, expecting me to say something. **

"**Don't tell me you haven't guessed it yet! Are you really that stupid?" I looked at her like she was speaking a language I didn't know. I heard Abe chuckle. I shot him a glare and he shut up.**

"**Well I guess I shouldn't expect more from a creature of the night." She sighed. "Rose. I'm giving you a make over." She said.**

"**Uh.. Hell no your not." **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Last Sacrifice: Love Fades

J So this is ganna be a good year. I can tell. AND: After this story, im going to make one about after last sacrifice and so on. J what do you think? I'm taking a few writing classes so I should get really good by then! Tell me what you think.

Recap: Roses surprise is that she is getting a makeover. She doesn't agree.

"Uh.. Hell yes I am." She mocked.

"You know I really like my face the way it is. No need to change." I was trying to make a joke of this but they didn't laugh.

"Rose. This is serious. And the only way you can actually LIVE while going on with a somewhat normal life. You have to do this for Liss." Shit. She brought up Lissa….

"I hate you! But I guess I give you permission… Somewhat anyway…."

"Yay!" She squeeled.

After she mentioned Liss, I didn't notice I had been blocking her out. I slipped into her head and watched for a minute. I didn't like what I saw….

"How could she do this to me? If she's still alive, you'd think I would feel it or something. And wouldn't she include me? Im her best friend, I shouldn't have to ask these questions! What kind of friend would do this?" She cried into a stone figure who I figured out was Dimitri.

Fuck! Why was he with her and not Christian? But I was just glad that he was there.

"I think I knew she was going to escape…" He whispered but she didn't hear from her sobs. He knew? Why didn't HE SAY SOMETHING? Gosh… But him asking me to stay wouldn't have stopped me. No way. I would have had to be SO strong though.

"So im just ganna take you to the 8th floor so we can get started. And go ahead and put this wig on. Just in case for now…" Great.

After I was put in a chair, she got to work. I had nothing better to do, so I let myself slip into Lissa's head.

They were at some sort of ceremony.

My ceremony.

My Funeral.

Or what some thought was my funeral. And there was someone out there that KNEW I wasn't dead. That person has officially made my life A LOT more like hell.

Adrian, Liss, Christian, and Dimitri were sitting on the stage.

Liss stood first and went to the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to me to see all of you here to honor the awful death of my greatest friend, Rose." She choked up a bit at the end. I was so proud of her and the way she already seemed like a queen.

She talked about memories. Good, terrible, miserable, and the best ones, she went through them all. After she was finished Christian stood. Ill admit I was a little surprised at that.

"Rose and I were so much alike. Of course this caused us to not get along most of the time but deep down, we loved each other as good friends. When Rose and I would get into a fight she would ALWAYS want the last word just like I always do. We are both competitive and care for Lissa. This is what really brought us together. Not only were Rose and I friends, but she saved my life from strigoi. I always admired the way she was a badass. But I can never pay back what I owe her. I just hope that now she's in a happier better place." He was looking down the whole time. And when he took his place by Liss, Liss looked at him and saw him dabbing his eyes. Not only did this make Lissa want to cry, but it made ME want to BAWL. I didn't like watching this, knowing I couldn't comfort any of the people who mean the most to me.

Adrian stood up.

"Rose was a beautiful woman, not only on the outside, but on the inside. She brought out the best in me, And I just KNEW that when I first saw her, I would never get her out of my head, and that she would change my life. And she did. I fell in love with her within the first minute we talked. That sarcastic attitude was just beauty to me," Dimitri's head snapped up, "and I fell for her. She claimed to not have feelings for me at first. But she warmed up, softened, and I like to believe I brought out the good in her like she did in me. But I knew I could never really have her. Her heart was somewhere else, while her mind was with me. And I can never tell her that I am ok with her decision and that I just wanted her to be happy." He went on about our friendship and love, then moved on to memories. His speech was heartwarming. But I never knew how much I would end up hurting him. And he just didn't deserve this.

After he finished, there was only one person left.

Dimitri.

I hadn't realized that I was really nervous and curious about what he had to say. Would he tell about everything that happened to us?

He stood up slowly and gracefully. I never understood how he could be so tall and graceful at the same time. But he was and I loved it. I looked at his face to see wet lines on his cheeks. But he made no emotion to show he was crying. This broke my heart.

"Rose was my student when we brought her and the Princess back to the Academy. I didn't plan on training her but I didn't want all of her talent to go to waste. So I mentored her. She had all the talent I knew she had. She just was stubborn and didn't like to show it. She caught up with her class in couple weeks of practice. She really amazed me. I have never seen someone improve so quickly." He talked a little more about being my mentor and my trial scores. He had to stop a few times to not cry when he talked about our jokes and me calling him Comrade.

Then he moved on to another subject. The subject I didn't realize I was holding my breath to hear.

"I never wanted to fall in love with Rose. It was wrong and I knew it, she knew it. But from the time I saw her I was pulled to her and I couldn't break away. Rose was the best thing that happened to me. When I was turned, a lot changed. I remember a conversation we had about if we were turned, and we both said we would want someone to kill us if we were a strigoi. Well she set out on a mission to fulfill what I would really want outside my strigoi mind. And I can never thank her enough for doing that for me. I did so many bad things to her while I was a strigoi, that I can never take back, that I can never say sorry for. So when I was back, I ignored her, made sure she couldn't come to my cell. I blocked her off away from me. I did it because I couldn't face to look her in the eyes after what I did to her. She tried to tell me it didn't matter but it did.

"Yesterday, I went to see her for the first time since she was put in jail for something she didn't do. And we started to get to know each other again. But I never really gave the apology I would replay and replay in my head. And now I will never have the chance to do that again." That's when he broke down. I have never seen this man have so much emotion at once. And now it all just came crashing down. He said a strained thank you for coming and ran in the direction of the gates. Where is he going? I thought.

I pulled out of Lissa's head to hear my name being called repetitively.

"Rose! Good God I have been trying to get your attention for like 10 minutes."

"Sorry. I was with Liss. What is it you need?" I mumbled.

"I need you to look in the mirror of your new self."

Oh No…. I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Last Sacrifice: Love Fades

Chapter 12

Hey guys! I love you and all but I have had NO motivation other than like 3 people. I need the reviews to keep going. And trust me, its ganna get good. Just wait. But thank you Jessica. You're a big help and because of people like you, I do write! Thank you all for the reviews and reading. So R&R!

Recap: Rose is just about to look in the mirror at her new face. She cant go walking around because she is supposedly dead.

HOLY FUCKING HFER. What the hell? I look…..

"This is bad. Really bad. I don't like it. I don't like it at all. Take it off. Now." I guess it wasn't THAT bad. But you defiantly couldn't tell it was me.

I had blonde hair with a pink stripe on the underside. That was cool I guess. But still it was NOTHING like me. I had blue contacts in, lots and lots of make up. The make up really covered me up. The blonde made me look COMPLETELY different. But in this situation, that was a good thing… Right?

"Rose calm down. You know its better than Abe would have done so quit griping." She had a good point.

I sighed. This was what I would look like until I found Lissa's brother or sister. I hope it didn't take me long. I already missed my brown hair and eyes and the freedom of no make up…..

"Speaking of, where the hell is Abe?" I asked.

"He went to get the plane tickets. While I was giving you the makeover, he got a lead on where Lissa's brother or sister might be." She answered.

Hell yeah! "Really? Where?"

"I cant say." She looked down. What now?

"And why not?" They might be able to cover up Rose Hathaway's face but not my attitude.

"Well reason 1, Abe told me not too. Reason 2 is that we cant tell you in case it slips, Adrian gets to your dreams, thoughts, or in case of Lissa. Its just for your safety. Don't look at me like that. You know perfectly well why we are doing it and deep down I know you would do it to someone if they were in this position too." Well then. This whole situation is just pissing me off.

And the truth really was that I WOULD do that to someone in my situation. But now that im in the situation, I cant tell Sydney that.

"Sydney this is fucked up and you know it!"

"EH! Language daughter!" Abe said coming in with a file in his hands.

I just rolled my eyes.

"What'd you find Zmey?" Sydney asked.

"I found all of Lissa's dad's credit card files. There's one account that has no name. The account was given about 10,000 dollars a month. Which only means it was him trying to support the unknown child. I also realized that Lissa's mom was not allowed to access to the bank account for a while. Do you think that maybe she was curious?" Abe asked looking up from the file.

"Probably." Sydney answered.

"Well the bank he used was in Las Vegas. I had all the stuff they had on her dad sent to us here in-"

"ABE! No. Don't say it." Sydney freaked. Dammit! So close.

"Oh right. Our little Rose cant know." He smirked.

"AW FUCK!" I yelled. I had the worst headache! Ugh. Oh wait-

"Rose? Rose? Are you okay? What is it? Are you with Lissa?" They both were asking questions that I couldn't answer right now. The ghost like figures started coming towards me. Their mouths opened slightly, hissing at me.

One Ghost in particular stuck out to me. She came forward and stood in front of me.

Her highness, Queen Tatiana.

J SO! Whatd ya think? I havent gotten many reviews for a while and its disappointing. Can you fix that? I sure hope so! I need some ideas so hit me up! Love you all!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Last Sacrifice: Love Fades

Recap: Rose started seeing the ghosts, when she let her guard down for less than a second. And the ghost she saw was the Queen. Will the Queen help her?

Queen Tatiana had that sad, depressed look on her face, just like Mason had. It always gave me chills to see that look.

I had never been so happy to see Tatiana in my LIFE. I walked up to her until I was in front of her.

"Hello Rose." Tatiana spoke in a sad yet strong voice.

"Hey." Was my witty response. I had so many questions, but I couldn't get my mind to get my mouth to move.

"I know that I have put you through a lot since I was murdered. I am sorry for that. But I knew I could trust no one else. And you care for Lissa so much I knew you'd be the best to do this. I'm glad your safe right now. But there is trouble headed your way. There will be drama and violence. You need to watch the choices you make. I wish I could have made things a little easier on you, but I didn't have much time. And once again, im sorry for that."

"Its ok. I forgive you, but tell me one thing, who killed you? I just feel like I should know."

She smiled at me and said," Oh Rose, I always admired your curiosity." She didn't answer the question.

"Thanks, but who murdered you? "

She started to fade away. Her mouth was moving but no sound. I was being shaken, but I was fighting it.

"TATIANA! Wait! I have so much to ask you. Am I in the right place to find Lissa's sibling?"

"Ye-" So yes.

"Who killed you?" I screamed.

BLUUUR-"Ivaskov" Was all I got. So a relative? But who?

After that, I fell to the ground with exhaustion.

I woke up in a big room. Definitely not a hotel, it was too nice to be a hotel. Where was I?

I looked down and saw I had a tank top and shorts on. Whered my clothes go?

On a desk by the door, there was a suitcase, but not mine. There was a not on the top. I took it and read it. The note said:

Rose:

Im sorry but I got rid of some of your clothes. Well all of the clothes you brought. Here are some new ones. I think you'll like them. This comes with your new face. Also a new name comes with it too! Ulyana Novakovsky is your name. Its pronounced EXACTLY how its spelled. Let it roll off your tongue.

Tonight, you are going to the Orchid Lounge. The driver will be out in the front at 9:30. Be ready. He wont wait.

I will meet you there. We are practically celebrating. But mainly, we are putting you out there and getting you to know the locals. The Orchid Lounge is a night club. PARTY! Haha. Well anyway, I will see you there about 10:00ish.

P.S. You're trying to be human.

-Sydney

Ok this cant be too bad.

I looked through the suitcase. The clothes really weren't that bad. They were kinda skankish, but then again it would look great on me. This will be a fun night.

I looked at the time. 9:00 o'clock? FUCK! I scrambled around picking out an outfit of black leather short shorts, with a baggy BRIGHT pink tank top that showed cleavage, and high stiletto boots. I redid my makeup in record time! I put heavy eyeliner in and put my damn blue contacts in. I wont lie, I looked hooooott.

I was done just in time to get to the car. The driver stared at me for a minute.

"Are you ganna go? Or look at me the whole time?" I used my attitude.

"Oooo fiesty. I like." He tried to be attractive. Well hes not. I just fake gagged and turned up the radio.

We were "in town" I guess, cause there were markets and shops around. I had a small twinge on De javu but I ignored it and focused on the song playing.

When we arrived at the club, he helped me out of the car and walked me to the door. He got me in fast, and then disappeared.

I walked in to hear dynamite booming loudly. I saw people with there hands up and moving there bodies. I couldn't wait to be apart of this!

"Would you like to dance?" An attractive man asked me. He had a heavy Russian accent that tugged at my heart but I ignored it and got lost into the night.

REVIEW! I wanna hear what you have to say!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Last Sacrifice: Love Fades

Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up because it makes me want to update faster. I like the long reviews! Haha but who doesn't right? Well heres chapter 14, tell me what you think. And im starting a "Poll for the Week" thing. So this weeks is: Dimitri or Adrian. And why?

Recap: Rose has just entered the club and an attractive man asked her to dance. Lets get the party started.

This was hard. This was so so so hard. The guy was hot and the dancing was fine. But I wasn't suppose to act like myself. I was now Ulyana Novakovsky and I had a different personality. Not much different because that would be pure torture. Its just hard not being myself.

The mans name is Alek, hes 22 years old and all kinds of fine. I also think hes kinda drunk. But I didn't need to worry about that.

Im not sure how long we danced. Or grinded with other couples I guess you could say. I couldn't lie, Russians new how to have fun!

"Would you like a drink?" Alek asked. Most of the time my response was a "what?" or "Huh" because his accent was so heavy.

"Sure!" I yelled over the blaring music.

He took my hand and led me over to the bar.

Alek looked down at me and smiled. Mmmmh hes hot, I thought.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked.

"Uh.. Anything but Russian vodka." I answered. I remembered at Dimitri's "funeral" how I could not even swallow it. I shuddered at the memory. I was starting to feel homesick.

He laughed. He actually laughed at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked. What was funny?

"All of it has vodka in it. You said you grew up here right? You just don't act like it." He got lost in his laughter. SHIT!

"Uh.. Uh I meant not with a whole lot of it. Makes me kinda sick." Was my witty comeback. My cover was almost blown though. I told him I grew up around here until I was 11, then I moved to the states. That's the only story I could think of to explain my not so strong Russian accent.

"Oh alright, then.

My little dates at night went on for a while. Almost two weeks straight. But honestly, I missed partying. It just wasn't the same without Liss.

I was at Abe's secret house that he had when I was getting ready for tonight.

Tonight I was wearing a loose black sequin tank top with cut off booty shorts and black leather boots to the knee. I was ready to party tonight.

I heard the front door open with a _BANG!_

I tried to sense if it was Strigoi or something… but I didn't feel sick.

I snuck out of my room. When I arrived at the stairs, I peeked around the corner to see someone really familiar standing there. A little too familiar. Why was she here?

How did SHE find me? She's just a Moroi. Did she have help? Wow. She could just be that good.

I stood up and walked around the corner.

"Well, well, well. You found me. Didn't think anyone could. Especially you, Mia." I said. We always joked around this way after Spokane. But really we do like each other now.

She gasped and spun around.

"OMIGOD!" She looked at me for a second obviously not realizing it was me. Good. It was always good to have an extra opinion. She looked shocked then it hit her it was really me because she threw herself at me and starting crying.

"Rose! Wow! You've changed! I thought I was in the wrong house or something… Hm. Well I missed you so much! Gosh! Do you know what they have been saying about you? All these rumors going around. Lissa's going crazy. She doesn't believe you are dead. She thinks that she would have felt something or whatever because of the bond." She went on and on. I just sat there and let her talk it out. When she was through, I thought it was MY turn to talk.

"Mia what are you doing here?" I asked.

She blushed. "Well… I left the court with.. Uh well…." She looked nervous. Hmmm what was she up to?

"Mia. Why are you here? Are you looking for me? Whats going on? I have places to be so don't play games with me right now." I tried to be stern but not too stern where it would scare her shitless.

"Ok. Well… Im kinda on a search team. Looking for you." What? Why? Is she ganna turn me in?

"Are Guardians here? What? Why? Mia! Shit! How could you do this?" I started to freak.

"No! Rose! Listen. Im on a search team with Adrian, Liss, Eddie, and Christian." She answered.

"Oh. Well how did you know where to find me? Where are they?" I would have known about this if it wasn't for me being busy every minute of my life for the past 2 weeks.

"Well… We snuck in to an Alchemist head quarters and got information on Abe. All of his house addresses, phones, bank accounts. By the way your dads a rich man." They snuck in?

"What the fuck Mia! Snuck in?"

"Well yeah. We weren't ganna waltz right in and ask for it. We arent dumb."

"Ok whatever. We will talk about that later. Where are the others? Are they close?" Oh gosh I hope not….

"No. They are in another city. Its close but no they arent here. I figured I could take care of my self so I let them go." Mia you are dumb. So, So dumb.

"Your brave Mia. But stupid sometimes." Then it hit me.

"NOO! You cant let them know about me! I cant go back! I have something I need to do. Its for lissa and that's why I left in the first place! You CANNOT tell them you saw me. This is serious Mia. If you want me to come back, you will do this for me. You have to know that im doing this for Lissa and for me. Lissa cant be Queen without family. Well I was given a note from the queen that said Lissa DOES have a brother of sister out there. That's what im doing here. So you must promise me you wont tell them you saw me." Oh I hope she says yes.

"Oh Rose.. I don't know. I guess. But how do I know you will come back when your done?" Stupid question.

"Come on Mia! You don't think I can want to be like this forever do you? Of course you know I will come back! I'll email you when I know im coming back. Just keep it secret. I have a plan. I just need you and everyone else to stay out of it for now. I promise you Mia. You have to believe me.

"I do Rose. I believe you. And ok. I will keep you updated where we are. Keep up with Liss too. I think it will make you happier."

"Ok. I will." She got up.

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

"You have a date remember?" She smiled and winked.

"Oh yeah…. Well.. I miss you guys. So much!" I really did!

"We miss you too! And like I said, we will keep in touch."

"M'kay. Good. I promise to make it soon that I see you."

We hugged and like that she left.

Now… Time for my date.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Last Sacrifice: Love fades

Alright. A lot of you want me to make my chapters longer. I don't mind doing that AT ALL. But… It will take longer for me to update them. Maybe. It all depends on homework and stuff. So I will do my best. That's for the great reviews, keep them coming. Thanks! So heres your "Long Chapter" Haha J

Recap: Mia finds Rose. Mia is in a search team with Liss Adrian and christian. Mia leaves and then rose has a date to attend to.

Yep. What an ASS! My date stood me up.

Well… kinda… my little meeting with Mia took a little longer than I hoped. And I guess he left after that. The bartender handed me a note that was from him. Oh gosh… Lets just say I wouldn't want to repeat this…

So instead.. I hooked up with some guys that looked about 17 or 16. Younger that me and that was ok with me!

We all danced for a while. I told them I was old and needed a break. So I went back to the bar.

The bartender was cute. He wasn't from around here in Russia wherever I was. He was from Germany. He had a cute shaggy haircut, blue eyes, and a to die for smile. He was super cute. He looked about 21.

"Hello. I am Luca." He said.

"Hi. Im Ulyana Novakovsky."

"Well its very nice to meet you Ulyana." He smiled and winked. Heehee. Cute!

"What would you like to drink?"

"Can I just have a coke?" These hangovers I have been getting are killing me…. So im taking a break from alcohol.

"Sure. Anything for you."

We flirted around for a while. He was really a good guy! But too sweet for me. I like the badass kind… You know how I do.

He had just complimented me on my outfit. Yeah I did look good huh?

"Ah.. Thank you. That's very sweet." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone sit down next to me.

"Alright Luca, that's enough, leave this girl alone."

It took EVERYTHING in me to not gasp or pee myself just now.

I think…..

I think that voice is Dimitri's.

I would know right? I know his voice, looks, smell, like the back of my hand.

But how could he be HERE? He doesn't know where I am im in Russ-

Fuck. He can be here. It clicked just then…..

Im in Baia.

No, no, no. this cant be happening! He cant be here and he cant know im here, alive.

I think this could end badly. REALLY badly.

I didn't dare look at him. I just kept looking at Luca.

I kinda giggled trying to keep my composure. Alright Rose. You can do this. He doesn't know its you, your blonde, you have blue eyes now, He wont know.

Dimitri turned his head to me at the sound of my laugh. And spoke.

"Sorry. Im being rude. Im Dimitri Belikov. Me and Luca grew up together at,- at, our school." He almost said our academy. Its not like Dimitri to blow a cover.

I turned to see him holding out his hand. I reached out and took it.

"Im Ulyana Novakovsky." I said. It might have looked like I was shy in his point of view. But the truth was that I was scared shitless.

"Its really nice to meet you Ulyan-" We made eye contact.

He stopped. Why was he looking at me that way? I wasn't Rose anymore. I had blonde hair, ton of makeup, blue contac-

Fuck. I forgot the contacts. Is that why he's looking at me so intently? Staring into the depths of the brown eyes he never thought he'd see again?

We stared at each other for what felt like a year. I couldn't take my eyes off his. They were home. And oh did I miss it.

"Roza?" He whispered so Luca or anyone else around could hear.

I just stared. I mean, what could I say? "Yup its me! You found me!" NO. So I just stared. And stared. And stared.

"Alright Luca. Get back to work. Im ganna take our dear _Ulyana_ home." He said just above a whisper still looking at me.

"Man! You always take the good ones." Luca said disappointed. But he turned and got back to taking orders.

"Come on." He took me by the hand and led me through the club to the doors.

"Where are we going?" I was afraid he might turn me in or something.

Instead of answering me, he turned sharply, and started kissing me. I kissed him back for a minute then pulled away when a cab showed up.

"Home." Was all he said to the driver. Then he closed up the tinted windows.

Dimitri turned back to me and we started kissing again. My back was against the backseat and he was ontop. I don't know how he managed to do this with him being so tall but then again he always suprises me with his grace.

The only time we ever pulled away was when his mouth moved to my neck to let us breathe or when I would lightly lick his bottom lip.

He started to sit up and pull away.

"What? Whats wrong?" I asked a little breathless.

He didn't say anything. He payed the driver and then we got out of the car.

Before I could say anything, he picked me up and started kissing me.

The only thing I remember was him setting me down inside only to lock the door then carrying me upstairs.

**If you are not 13 years or older you might want to skip this part. Your not missing much. But this is just a warning. Please skip it if you know your too young to read it.**

Dimitri threw me down on the bed and soon joined me.

His hands ran up the side of my thighs. Around the top of my shorts, he pulled them down taking my thong with it. It was hard for me not to moan really loud.

I pulled Dimitri's shirt off. I stared at his beautiful chest with admiration. I brought my lips back to his. He then took off my shirt and held my breasts while sucking my neck.

I flipped him over to where I was straddling him. I unzipped his pants to feel the bulge that excited me. I scooted his jeans down as far as I could and he kicked them off. He unclipped my bra with true skill.

Now the only thing stopping us now was his boxers.

I ran my fingers up his thighs and back down. This caused him to shiver and moan my name. Hee hee. It was fun to tease. I kept doing this until he couldn't take it.

He threw his boxers off so quick that im not sure I saw it correctly.

He picked me up and layed me on my back and spread my legs. I shivered.

"Are you okay Roza?" He asked. I nodded and then I felt him push himself inside of me.

I missed his touch. His feel. I didn't realize how much until just now. He made me feel things Adrian couldn't. Dimitri always owned my heart. And now I knew he always would.

Dimitri didn't mind me controlling him. I liked taking over and doing things my own way. And he didn't hesitate or stop me when I did.

A while later, we layed together kissing and talking until we fell asleep.

That night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

That morning I woke up to a weird feeling in my stomach. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

I puked. Bleh. So gross.

Shit. I was hungover…

I sat down in the bathroom for a while and thought about last night. I was glad me and Dimitri were ok now. I was also glad he knew about me being alive.

I got up and walked down the hallway back to Dimitri's room. This house looked so familiar. I felt like I was having De javu.

I got to the door and heard him talking. I pushed my ear up against the door and tried to listen.

I couldn't hear much. But I got the jist of what he was talking about. But who was he talking to?

"I swear. It was so weird. I was really drunk, and then Rose showed up. I took her home and.. Well yeah.. We got a little carried away.. Yes. PLEASE! Let me tell you what happened! Thank you. So I took her home. Everything was so real. Oh and she didn't look like Rose. Well she did but just disguised, blonde hair and all. But I don't remember a lot of what went on… I don't know. It was the weirdest dream I have had since she died. It just makes it harder. I feel like shes almost haunting me for what I did…."

The word "Dream" Stuck with me.

He didn't know last night was real. Was he really that drunk? He didn't seem it…. Wow. He doesn't remember? None of it was making since! Who the hell was he even talking to?

"Alright. Thank you Lissa. You have been such a big help. I owe you everything." Question answered.

I heard him get off the bed.

I was real sure where to go so I started for the stairs. But I just wasn't quick enough.

I saw him come out and turn to me.

He stopped. And so did I. I regained my composure and started to run for the stairs again.

"HEY! Wait!" He shouted.

I stopped and slowly turned around.

He looked at me. His words broke my heart…

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" He REALLY didn't remember….

I tried to stair into his eyes to help him remember.. Like last night… But he still didn't remember.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

And when I didn't answer, he lunged for me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Last Sacrifice: Love Fades

So… I know your probably mad at me for not writing in a long time. But I must admit, my Biology grade is a bit more important that this right now. Im kinda failing which would mean I would be kicked off the basketball team. FML right? Lol jk. Hope everyones been having a great September! J Thanks for all the support you've been giving me!

Yeah. I wasn't really sure what made him do it. But he did it. And it hurt.

He had lunged for me. He took me by the neck and threw me against the wall. He then pinned me against the wall and said," Now. Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"I-Im Ulyana and I was just looking for the bathroom."

"Why are you in my house?" He demanded.

I couldn't look him in the eye because of the way he had me pinned. But this was probably a good thing.

When I didn't answer, he spun around and yanked me to the floor. He was on top of me now.

I could not help but notice how good it felt to have him touching me. Even if it was in a "Get the hell outta my house" way.

"Well… Im here…. Im here because…-" I was interrupted.

By an angel.

Sydney. And Dimitris grandmother. The crazy old witch came running and yelling at us.

"Dimka! Dimka! She's with me! Get off of her you stupid one!" She yelled. While she beat him with her cane.

He jumped back quickly.

"I thought she was an intruder." He said, embarrassed.

I couldn't dare look at him. But I could feel him looking at me.

"Sorry about that. She was just looking for the bathroom. She didn't mean to scare you." Sydney said.

He nodded sharply, looking away.

"Well Yeva, we must be on our way. Thank you for letting us visit." Sydney said.

"Do you have to go so soon? Why not stay for breakfast?" She asked. Old friggin fart. Oh how I disliked her sometimes.

"I guess we could stay for a little bit if it is alright." I could fuckin kill her right now.

I shouldn't have. But I did.

I looked up. At him. Dimitri. I knew he was watching me. We made eye contact.

But he didn't react like he did last night. He just looked away and went downstairs.

Wow.

What an awkward breakfast. What a VERY VERY awkward breakfast. He wouldn't stop looking at me.

I had to remember that I wasn't Rose. That I knew nothing about fighting, or anything.

"So where did you learn to fight so well?" I asked Dimitri. I don't think I should have talked to him at all, but I couldn't stand it. Memories of last night kept flashing through my head. And I had to talk to him, try to make him remember.

"Well the truth is that I am a Guardian. I went to an Academy here in Russia. I train to protect Moroi which are vampires. I protect them from Strigoi. Im a dhampirs. A mix between human and vampire." He answered.

"Yes she knows a little about this. Only from what I have told her though." Said Sydney.

"Ah." Was all he said.

"Well you're a really good fighter." He blushed. Yeah id be embarrassed too if I just threw some girl around that I didn't know…

"Thank you."

I smiled at him.

"Well I think I am ganna hit the road. Ulyana I will see you soon." Sydney said. What the hell?

"I need to talk to you Ulyana if that is alright." Yeva said, looking at me intently as if to say," Shut the fuck up and just go along with it."

"Uh.. Alright. See you Sydney." I mumbled.

Yeva took me to the back of the house into a small study. She shut the door behind her.

"Rose." She said. I was looking down. I was trying to hold in the tears that were itching at the rims of my eyes.

"Rose!" She repeated, but a lot louder and meaner.

My head snapped up.

"Shh! He might hear you!" I whispered wiping my eyes.

"I know why you were here last night. You made a mistake Roza. One that you can fix easily. In fact, its already fixed because he doesn't remember. He doesn't need to so consider yourself lucky. Your on a mission to help Lissa, not sleep around with my grandson." She said hitting me in the leg with her cane which only brought more tears to my eyes.

"Then wha-"

"Shhh! Child. Let me talk. You whine too much." She said. Douche.

"What I was saying, is that you need to focus. I see danger coming your way. You need to avoid it by paying attention. You need to train more often."

"Where? And with who?" I asked.

"I do not care. There is a gym in town if you would like to try that." She offered.

"Yeah. I will look into it." Not likely.

"Now I want you to check in with me twice a week. Unless I tell you otherwise. So stay alert and aware." She said and then walked out leaving me there alone.

"Great." I said before getting up for the door.

I was walking through the house looking for the front door that would lead me to freedom.

I walked by an open door that led to a mini gym. In there, he was working.

I walked in and sat down. I don't know why.

There was a punching bag and he was hitting in violently. He was really working up a sweat. Which only means he was angry.

"Hey." I said walking in.

He spun around really fast surprised by my entrance. He looked shocked at first. Then he grabbed a water bottle and a towel. He came toward the chair close to mine and took a seat in in.

"Can I help you?" He said stiffly.

"Oh sorry. Just thought you might wanna say sorry for kicking a girls ass. But its whatever." I said bating him.

"I would never do it on purpose. But ive gone through a bun- I mean a strong change in the past few months. I am sorry for trying to hurt you. But I thought you might be a threat to my family and I." He said. A dark shadow cast over his face as he spoke of the past.

"Its ok I was just being a smart ass. Sorry." I really did feel bad.

He looked up as I said smart ass. I messed up. I said something Rose would. And it definetley got his attention.

"I knew someone a lot like you before. Young, wild, and a huge smart ass!" He said eyes going wide.

"What was she like?" Yes. I was baiting too far. But it was a chance I would never get if I was Rose again. Or his new goddess Lissa.

"She was like no one else I had ever met. She was brave, strong, and beautiful. She had such great potential. I was her mentor. She escaped an Academy in the states with the Dragomir princess. Brave right? But reckless and stupid of course. Anyway, she was behind two years so she had a lot of catching up to do. The headmistress told me to mentor her and get her back up to her level. She was meant to fight. I could see it." He went on for a while. It was like looking through an album of my life. I loved the way he lit up while telling me about me.

"So what happened to her? Did she end up guarding the princess? Is she a teacher? Did the queen end up having her killed?" I asked about all the possiblilites of the lives I coulda had.

"No.. no she was killed about 2 or 3 months ago…" He said. He wiped his face with the towel. He had teared up a few times throughout my life story, but he broke this time. He buried his face in the towel for a few minutes before looking up to meet my eyes again.

"How was she killed? You don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to." I said.

He just shook his head.

Then an amazing, stupid, reckless thought hit me.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked him abruptly.

He looked up with an expression as if to say "Now you want a favor?" But it was important.

"Um maybe. Sure."

"Can you teach me how to fight?" I asked. I was crossing every limb in my body hoping for a yes answer.

"Uhh well I don't think that's such a great idea. You know how it ended with Rose.. Im not really fit to do it right now."

I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I don't want you to teach me like you did Rose. I just want to know how to do some basic things. Before you head back to the states again that is." I said.

He stood there thinking for a minute.

"ok. This might work. So heres the deal. You will mean me here on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at :30. The number on step to being a good fighter, is to get in shape." He said. YES! Muahahahaha. My plan will work well then.

"Ok sounds good comrade." Oops.

"What'd you say?" He said, standing there looing shocked.

"What?" I said trying to look innocent.

"Oh well. Uh just stick to calling me Mr. Belikov. See you tomorrow morning." He said before practically running out of the house.

I had to go home and get a good nights rest. It was ganna be an early morning tomorrow with Dimitri.

I mean Mr. Belikov.

SO…. What did ya think?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Last Sacrifice: Love Fades

J So I want to give a little shout-out to Mandyk007. Your comment really meant a lot to me and I want to thank you in a different way than a reply! Heres 17

Waking up at 4:45 to get ready was not easy. Dimitri wanted to meet at 5:30 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. At 5:30 every morning. Which was practically my bedtime every night. Well… that was about to change.

I had decided that every morning that I don't have practice with Dimitri, that I will go and work out on my own. Just to get back into the shape I was in before my escape.

… My escape…..

I hadn't visited Lissa in a while. But for me to succeed in my hunt for her sibbling, I need to block her or I might give in to missing her enough.

I showered sitting down in the shower. I was practically dead.

I blew dry my hair and put it in a ponytail. I pulled on some sweats and a cut off shirt. Damn, I forgot my contacts. If I forgot them, I woulda been screwed. Then I put my nikes on and was out. As I walked out the door, I shivered. Damn, I thought.

I pulled my key out, shot up the stairs, grabbed a jacket, then started walking to Dimitris.

The walk took a little longer than I thought and I was about 15 minutes late.

I sighed.

He was already outside stretching and getting ready to practice.

"Your late." He noted. Gee I thought I was early..

"Yeah I know. Sorry, I-" He cut me off.

"If you wanna follow through with this, then you need to show up on time." He said. A little harshly I might add.

"Kay." was my only response. What the hell was up his ass this morning? Gosh.

He mumbled something. I didn't catch any of what he said other than my name. Rose.

I stared at him for a minute then got down and stretched.

"So… show me what I need to stretch." I said. I already knew what he would show me, but I had to remind myself, the new me is "dumb" to this.

"Ok. Straddle your legs and go down the middle. You wanna stretch that lower back so you wont pull anything while learning how to punch or kick." He got down and showed me.

"Ok." I did what he showed me.

"That's good. Now lay down on your back. Pull your leg up and hold it in the air. Kind of like your kicking the sky, but on your back." He didn't even know how gay he sounded right now. I wanted to tease him, but held back with great reluctance.

After stretches, he wanted my to do air kicks.

After the stretching, he pulled out hand dummies.

He slipped them on and came at me. I tried to think quick on what to do. I could have missed his attack, but I have to play dumb. I jumped out of the way.

"Wh-What the hell?" I tried to sound out of breath and scared.

"This will teach you how to avoid an attack or dodge it. Im going to do it again. Always be prepared. And NEVER, ever, ever, hesitate. That is the most important lesson I will ever learn or teach." He said turning around.

"Mkay." This brought tears to my eyes. I had to turn around for a sec and pretend to tighten my ponytail.

While tightening my ponytail, I felt arms come around me and put me in a hold.

I knew how to get out of it. I flinched to follow through with my instincts, but I instantly stopped myself.

"What was your instinct to do?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered but not badly enough for him to noticed.

"To try and get you off." I answered.

"Then try." He said. He held on a little tighter. But if I wasn't trying to be some weak human, I could have gotten out in an instant.

I "tried" to break through his hold unexpectedly.

I tried a little hard.

"Whoa!" He yelled falling back.

"Oh fuck. I mean, oh gosh. Im so sorry! I just put everything I had into that! I really am sorry!" I tried to make up for my little slip up.

"Wow. You have a lot of strength. That I didn't know you had." He said shocked.

This went on for about 2 more hours.

The same "try not to be too strong" but cant helping it. I literally almost blew my cover. Big time.

I pretended that I got a text that said I had to go… That was my wimpy escape plan. I had to get away so he wouldn't get too suspicious.

"Ok. I have to go. My job needs me. So I'll see you, not tomorrow, but the day after. Right?"

He just kept staring, watching. What was he looking at, seeing?

He said nothing. He turned his back and ran.

What the hell? Dimitri never runs away or backs down.

He has never shown weakness except for me…

Was it me? The Rose me? What was it he was seeing?

Oh how I missed the easier days. When I was worried about being on time. Or even worrying about Mia. Things had turned out.. Ok. Not great but not bad. And now look at my life.

I had every right to go into depression. But I wasn't giving in that easily.

Liss needs me. I have to find her other sibbling so she can take her place as Queen.

I had so many things to do. Mostly for her.

They come first….

The words hit my like cold water to the face. Of course they do. They always have.

Two Weeks Later:

I tried calling him.

Ten times a day actually.

Ring…Ring…Ring… No answer.

I have been at his house for my frequent visits with Yeva. Today I will go back check in with her again.

As I made my way to Yeva's, I was sucked into Lissa's head.

And on purpose.

"Rose? I know your there. I can feel it." She said.

"How.. How are you? Are you in hiding or something? Whats going on? Im so scared for you…" She said, silent tears rolling down her cheecks.

_Aw Liss. Please don't cry.. Not like this. _

"What? Did I hear you?"

_Aw fuck! What the hell? Has she been using spirit a lot lately? She must be crazy, thinking she can hear me. _I thought.

"No I havent been using it lately and I know im not going crazy! I can hear you Rose! YOUR NOT DEAD!" she shouted. And loud.

_Shit! You don't have to yell._

"But Rose. I can hear you! This means the bond is two ways now. Where are-" I got out of her head.

And that was the hardest thing I have had to do in a while. I missed Liss so much. And I just gave up my chance to talk to her, see how she was. Tell her everything that had happened. But she cant know. I made a promise to make sure I left her out of everything I was doing.

Fuck.. I have a screwed up life.

The love of my life doesn't know im still alive, im in hiding away from my "future carreer", Im being hunted down to pay for the murder of the Queen which I didn't do, I now have a two way bond with my spirit user best friend which means she can get to me and hear me. You could call my life complicated….

I started walking again to Yeva's.

When I arrived, she was waiting for me by the door.

"Whats new today Yeva?" I asked.

"Get inside. Now. Its important." She said urgently.

"Ok whats going on-" She started wacking me with her cane and shoving me through the threshold. She took me to the back of the house to the study we went into before. She wacked me the whole way there.

"Ow ow! Shit old woman! What do you want?" I asked.

"I see someone coming for you. Hunting you down maybe. They arent far. Maybe a day behind. This person is important to you. Well, there are two people. Both males as far as I can tell. One has deep affection for you… The other has only friendly feelings for you. But he would do anything for you. You need to prepare Roza. What comes with them puts you in danger of blowing your cover. You must make sure they don't tell anyone about you or even leave the house. Dimitri can absolutely not know." She said all at once. It was hard to catch it all.

"Do you understand?" She asked.

"Um, yes. Do you know the names of the two males?" I questioned.

"No… But I know one is a Moroi and the other a guardian. A new guardian by the looks of him." She said.

What two males would come looking for me? One had deep affections for me? The other friendly?

I think the friendly one could be Eddie. Maybe? He would do anything for me.. But would he leave his new post he got to protect someone that was looking for me? Yes. Yes he would. He would do it for Mason.

Eddie still thinks he owes Mason. Owes him protecting me. And I could never tell Eddie no.

But the one that has deep affections? That one… That one is the easy one. One that I knew would find me no matter what. Shit… The bastard and his magic…. It could only be….

Adrian.

So… Reviews would be nice!(:


End file.
